lo que nunca tuvo que pasar
by el bananero
Summary: Un historia de bartxlisa algo que no tuvo que pasar paso y bart y lisa fueron los que participaron en ese acto que paso pero con el tiempo lo olvidaron bueno tal ves solo uno lo olvido mientras que el otro no podía olvidar ese momento de felicidad que solo había durado uno segundos
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que nunca tuvo que pasar**

Un historia de bartxlisa en esta historia bart tiene 15 años de edad, lisa tiene 13 y magie tiene 6 años de dad como en algunas historias ponen esto yo también lo haré no soy dueño de los Simpson sus dueños no se como se llaman pero no soy yo

**Han pasado ya unos años y la vida en springfield empezaba a hacerse mas destructiva con el pasar de los años debido a 2 personas un es el padre y su hijo de una familia conformada por una esposa, dos hijas y un hijo. la madre es ama de casa ella ase todas las labores de el hogar feliz mente al parecer le encanta limpiar, el padre trabaja en una planta de energía nuclear con un salario apenas suficiente para su familia el es uno de lo responsables de que haiga tanta destrucción el es estúpido y un ebrio glotón no lo gusta esforzarse y le en canta la bebida como la bebe con tanta frecuencia que pareciera como si fuera el agua que debería beber todos los días , la hija de el medio es la mas brillante de toda la familia ella se enorgullece de su inteligencia ella quiere sobresalir con su intelecto y le en canta el jazz de echo ella toca saxofón ella quiere ser jazzista y cuida de el medio ambiente, la otra niña la menor va en la primaria esta en tercer grado a ella le en canta mucho cantar tiene una hermosa voz al parecer ella quiere ser cantante y por ultimo esta el hijo que es el mayor el numero dos de un dúo de destrucción el es como la oveja negra de la familia el siempre hace travesuras, bromas y fechorías a todo el mundo al principio eran algo divertidas pero con el pasar de el tiempo sus bromas se hacían mas caóticas y estúpidas y junto a su padre se hacían mas destructivas y estúpidas el hermano mayor va en preparatoria al parecer con algo de ayuda de su hermana logro seguir estudiando y su hermana de el medio va en la misma preparatoria que su hermano mayor pero ella va 2 años a tras su hermano esta en tercer grado y ella esta en primer grado dela preparatoria **

Bart: homero me voy a la escuela me llevare el auto de mama.

Homero: bart! mejor ve caminando los adolecentes necesitan condición física y ejercicio que hoy en día son unos holgazanes que no se pueden ni mover.

Bart: huy si lo dice el que tiene mejor condición física en toda la familia.

Homero: yo tengo muy buena condición física.

Bart: en serio corre por lo menos 5 minutos.

Homero: muy bien ya lo veras.

**Pero homero solo dio 3 pasos y ya estaba cansado como si hubiera corrido toda su vida sin descanso****.**

Bart: hahaha lo ves viejo no puedes ni correr me llevo el auto.

Homero tratando de respirar: porque *respiro* no eres mas *respiro* como tu hermana *respiro respiro respiro* ella siempre va a la escuela caminando *respiro respiro*.

Bart: ser como esa ñoña no lo creo.

Lisa: vamos bart ven con migo será divertido solo por esta ves y así con serbas un poco el medio ambiente.

Bart: creo que no tengo opción.

**Bart y lisa se van dejando a homero para que el pueda recuperar el aliento del mucho ejercicio que y so mientras bart y lisa caminaban empezaron a conversar.**

Lisa: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que íbamos juntos a la escuela.

Bart: he?.

Lisa: recuerda bart que antes íbamos juntos a la escuela en el autobús escolar.

Bart: lisa eso fue cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria eso paso hace décadas.

Lisa: lo se pero me gustaba ir en el autobús a hay podía conversar un poco con mis amigas y cuando los brabucones me molestaban no queriendo me dar mi mochila tu los detenía para que dejaran de molestarme acepto cuando tu me molestabas tu no te detenías.

Bart: que? mi misión en este mundo es molestar a los ñoños de el mundo y mas cuando vivo con una ñoña como tu.

**Lisa le da un golpe en el hombro para que se detenga pero bart solo se rio un poco al golpe de su hermana.**

Bart: dime lisa que harás cuando termines la preparatoria.

Lisa: no se a un no lo he pensado.

Bart: no serás jazzista?.

Lisa: lo intentare en mi tiempo libre, veré que puedo escoger de profesión des pues y tu bart que harás?.

Bart: creo que si llego a terminar la preparatoria me pondré a trabajar en algo.

Lisa: pero bart si no sigues estudiando el único trabajo que conseguirás es de conserje o algo o algo por el estilo.

Bart: no me importa para mi estudiar no va con migo lo se lis de tu y yo soy el mas…

**En eso se escucho un sonido vibrante evitando que bart terminada lo que tenia que decir y ambos dirigieron su a tención a lo que provoco el sonido.**

Bart: llegamos lis mejor entra o llegaras tarde a tus clases.

**Lisa se quedo mirando a bart por unos minutos antes de entrar a la escuela.**

Bart: *suspiro* (casi lo hago si no fuera por que llegamos a la escuela. para alejarme esa idea de la cabeza me entretendré con algo en lo que pueda usar mis habilidades).

**Pensó bart pero lo que bart siempre pensaba no Hera bueno para los demás.**

Bart: (veré a Milhose en unos minutos para ver si ya consiguió las cosas que necesito).

**En ton ces bart fue detrás de la escuela donde estaban unos contenedores de basura.**

Bart: tienes todo lo que te pedí Milhose ?.

Milhose: si bart pero no se no estoy seguro de esta broma.

Bart: no te preocupes esto lo vi en internet y salió bien en el video a si que también nos saldrá bien no te preocupes.

Milhose: no lo se bart creo que no deberíamos hacerlo.

Bart: créeme será divertido.

Milhose:…. Mejor creo que no participare en esta broma bart.

Bart: bien como quieras no te necesito de todas formas esto lo puedo hacer yo solo.

**Mientras tanto con lisa.**

Lisa: (pobre de bart se que papa le dice que el es estúpido y inútil y que le da muy malos consejos y el peor de datos es que jamás se esfuerce que se rinda a la primera por que si no le resulto a la primera menos a la segunda y no me gusta que el piense eso de el mismo como si las palabras de papa fueran verdad pero si el siguiera como ahora seguro llegaría a terminar sus estudios y encontrar un buen trabajo y el….).

**Eso pensaba lisa antes de que un sonido la sacara de sus pensamientos en ton ces dirigió la mirada a lo que halla provocado el sonido y en ton ces vio un enorme libro de química parecía guía telefónica sobre su escritorio y vio a la profesora de química al parecer ella había dejado caer el libro tan grande en el escritorio de lisa provocando ese ruido.**

Profesora: que su sede señorita Simpson no esta poniendo atención en mi clase y eso es raro de usted ya que usted siempre pone atención a mi clase y me corrige cuando me equivoco le sucede algo?.

Lisa: no no es nada profesora es solo me quede pensando en alguien.

Profesora: en alguien? a caso en algún chico a caso en su novio ?.

Lisa: que!. No .

**Dijo lisa como su cara se sonrojaba como si fuera un tomate.**

Lisa: p…Profesora no interprete eso yo estaba pensando en mi….

**En eso la profesora interrumpió a lisa.**

Profesora: se que en esta edad ustedes señoritas están muy amorosas con un chico especial pero es mejor que olvide eso ya que si sigue a si eso la distraerá de sus estudios y lo primero son los estudios des pues el amor es cucho señorita Simpson?.

Lisa: si pero yo no pensaba en mi novio.

**Dijo lisa en vos muy baja casi como un susurro.**

Profesora: he? En ton ces si no pensabas en su novio en ton ces en quien pensaba señorita Simpson?.

Lisa: pensaba en mi hermano bart y el camino por el que va.

**Pero en ton ces la fuerte alarma de incendios empezó a sonar por toda la escuela haciendo que algunos….bueno la mayor parte de los alumnos salgan corriendo en pánico y lisa salió caminando ya que ella conocía el procedimiento de cuando la alarma sonara no debían entrar en pánico y salir con calma y ella pudo ver el humo que salía de la ventana de uno de los laboratorios de la escuela.**

Lisa: que paso?.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que nunca tuvo que pasar**

**Parte 2**

Lisa: que paso?.

**Lisa se peguntaba mientras solo veía salir el humo de una de las ventanas del laboratorio de la escuela ella se que do mirando el humo unos segundos cuando de repente un sonido y so que ella dejara de ver el humo y dirigir su mirada a si a el sonido que era la sirena de un camión de bomberos que se dirigía a Asia la escuela ella.**

Director: estoy arto de ti bart Simpson tus bromas han hecho que esta escuela este en peligro de ser cerrada o destruida por tus bromas que se salen fuera de control !.

**Grito el director de la escuela con una cara muy roja de lo enojado que estaba.**

Bart: hahaha vamos solo fue una pequeña broma solo provoco un poco de humo y nada mas.

**Mientras los bomberos apagaban la fuente del humo revisaron los daños por si acaso, que lo que haya provocado el humo no hubiera afectado parte de la estructura de la escuela para que ningún estudiante corriera peligro pero en cambio lisa escucho los gritos del director y se dirigió donde estaba y cuando vio a quien le estaba gritando ella supo quien había provocado ese humo y que sonara la alarma de la escuela.**

Lisa: otra ves bart?.

**El director vio como lisa una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela se acercaba donde estaba el y su hermano ella se acerco estando a lado de el director.**

Director: lisa no se como una gran estudiante como tu tiene a un hermano tan problemático que solo causa gran destrucción y problemas bart por que no eres a si como tu hermana lisa de seguro a si no tendrías problemas.

Bart: que?, si fuera como lisa seria un ñoño que no sabría como divertirse solo estaría estudiando eso nunca.

**Lisa se sintió insultada con lo último que dijo bart de que no sabía como divertirse.**

Lisa: (como que no se como divertirme s¡ yo si se como divertirme, buscar fósiles en un sábado es una mucha diversión ).

**Lisa pensó pero mientras ella pensaba en que ella sabia como divertirse el director saco un teléfono celular y marco un número.**

Homero: hola quien habla?.

Director: señor Simpson soy yo el director.

**Al parecer el director ha llamado tantas beses a homero y marge que ya se había memorizado el numero de la casa de ellos.**

Homero: habla para decirme que gane el concurso de krusty burge?.

Director: no…

Homero: es de nuevo bart?.

Director: si.

Homero: ooohuuu por que nunca me llaman para decirme que gane algo.

Director: señor Simpson podría venir usted y su esposa aquí a la escuela tengo algo de que hablar con ustedes sobre bart.

Homero: ok estaremos hay en unos momentos.

**El director colgó el teléfono terminando su llamada con homero pero homero…**

Homero: se su pone que no fui a trabajar hoy para relajarme en mi casa pero ahora tengo que levantarme de el sofá y ponerme unos pantalones y camisa para salir marge y yo para hablar con el director de bart….nunca podre relajarme en paz?.

**Dijo homero sentado en su sofá viendo el televisor mientras estaba solo en calzoncillos con una lata de cerveza duff en su enorme barriga con muchos tazones y bolsas me dio llenos de comida chatarra a su alrededor .**

**Mientras con bart.**

Director: te quedaras aquí esperando asta que vengan tus padres.

**Bart se sentó en una de las sillas dela oficina de el director y lisa se sentó a su lado esperando la llegada de marge y homero.**

Director: lisa por favor usted puede retirarse de mi oficina bart es el único que puede estar aquí.

Lisa: pero yo quiero quedarme aquí.

**El director sabia que tal ves ella intentaría defender a su hermano eso llego a pasar una o dos beses antes.**

Director: no por favor retírese este asunto lo tengo que hablar con sus padres y bart no con usted, usted no a echo nada malo para que yo tenga que hablar con sus padre pero en cambio bart el si merece que habla con sus padres a si que puede irse ahora ya se han sus pendido las clases por el alboroto de el incendio a si que por favor usted retírese.

**Lisa no tuvo opción y salió de la oficina del director yendo a su casa mientras bart se quedo con el director en la oficina ellos no dijeron ni una palabra todo estaba en silencio y a si paso por unos 10 minutos asta que llego homero y marge a la escuela entraron y se dirigieron ala oficina de el director.**

**Toc,toc .**

Marge toco para que el director les pidiera que entraran.

Director: pasen.

**Y a si lo hicieron marge y homero.**

Homero: muy bien ahora que hiso el muchacho?.

Director: pues el provoco un incendio en la escuela provocando un alboroto y haciendo que los bombero vinieran a detener el problema que bart causo.

Bart: no es cierto no hice un incendio solo provoque un poco de humo eso no se considera como incendio.

**Dijo bart en un tono algo enojado.**

Marge: bart ya te he dicho que no provoques un incendio o algo por lo cual tengan que venir los bomberos para detener lo que hiciste.

**Marge se sentó en la silla que estaba halado de bart.**

Bart: perdón pero eso no debía pasar lo que tenia que pasar era que tenia que hacer una plasta de masa súper maloliente que haría que los que estuvieran hay lloraran por el horrible olor y que vomitaran sin control por unas horas.

Homero: de todas formas por tu culpa interrumpiste mi día libre por tu culpa.

**Dijo homero enojado jalando a bart de su camisa para que baje de la silla para que el tome asiento junto a marge.**

Director: debido a todas sus bromas fuera de control y su comportamiento en la escuela y la falta de respeto a los profesores y múltiples quejas de otros estudiantes no tengo más opción que decirles esto…Bart esta expulsado de la escuela .

**El director parresia estar feliz con su decisión no solo por el tono en que lo dijo si no por la sonrisa que tiene en su cara.**

Homero y marge: que!?.

Marge: director no puede estar hablando en serio bart no puede ser expulsado por solo hacer bromas.

Director: pero claro que puedo recuerde que su hijo a causado daños a los estudiantes físicas y mentales por sus bromas fuera de control y no solo eso si no que también sus bromas han causado mucho daño a la escuela miren los daños de el humo o incendio que provoco su hijo bart en el laboratorio de la escuela.

**Dijo el director mientras le daba una hoja a marge.**

Director: léala si es tan amable en voz alta.

Marge: todos los instrumentos del laboratorio que fueran cristales como ventanas, Tubos de ensayo,Matraz de reacción, Refrigerante de serpentín, etc. fueron destruidos y los modelos de el cuerpo humano y escritorios del labora tiro fueron quemados de alguna forma.

Director: exacto eso instrumentos son muy caros de reemplazar y los costos casi millonarias que bart a causado por estos años son mas que eso me pidieron que si bart no se detenía con sus bromas que le acusaban muchas perdidas de dinero a la escuela tendría que expulsarlo y eso es lo que hare.

Bart: como sea no me importa.

Homero: bart! Como que no te importa haces que el poco dinero que gano para esta familia sea para pagar tus errores.

Bart: tal vez ganarías más si de verdad trabajaras viejo en ves de solo estar acostado durmiendo en la planta de energía nuclear.

Homero: eres un…

**Homero se levanto de su silla para estrangular a bart como lo cuando bart era mas joven pero….**

Marge: homero ¡detente ahora mismo me prometiste que dejarías de estrangular a bart a demás no es el momento ni el lugar para que rompas tu promesa.

**Homero solo se detuvo pero las manos las tenia abiertas y las comenzó a serrar un poco dando a entender que el quería estrangular a bart pero por el amor que homero le tiene a marge el cumpliría su promesa al parecer tiempo atrás y para ser exactos ase 2 días atrás marge le pidió a homero que prometiera que ya no estrangulara a bart por que eso le podría causar problemas al respirar o con la garganta con el tiempo.**

Director: lo siento que tenga que ser a si pero a si son las cosas con bart lo siento si lo desean ya pueden retirarse.

**Bart,homer y marge se fueron de la oficina del director salieron de la escuela y vieron que ya estaba anocheciendo se subieron a su auto directo a casa. Pero de ida nadie dijo nada no hubo ninguna palabra todo estaba en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de el motor de el auto de homero y a si fue todo el camino a su casa cuando al final llegaron.**

**Dentro de la casa Simpson.**

Maggie: lisa crees que bart estará bien? des pues de todo papá lo podría lastimar por lo que hiso .

Lisa: descuida maggie yo estaré con el para evitar que papá lastime a bart.

Maggie: que bien, tu siempre haces que papá se calme puede que tu evites que lastime a bart .

**Dijo maggie con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al parecer maggie también se preocupa por su hermano mayor por que? por que bart la cuida también la defiende de esos niños que le hacen travesuras y también por que bart le enseño una que otra broma para vengarse se esos brabucones por si el no estaba bart.**

Lisa: (siempre y cuando bart no provoque a papá puede que no lo lastime, no me gusta ver como papá lastima a bart no lo puedo soportar como lo estrangula y si un dia no se controla y lo llega a matar por estrangularlo?).

**Pensó lisa.**

**Continuara.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me alegra de que les guste mi historia sinceramente no pensé que a nadie le guastara pero bueno

Les doy gracias por sus comentarios a

anti-fresas12

Fan01

PinketDiana

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS

Se los agradezco mucha gracias :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que nunca tuvo que pasar**

**Parte 3**

Lisa: (siempre y cuando bart no provoque a papá puede que no lo lastime, no me gusta ver como papá lastima a bart no lo puedo soportar como lo estrangula y si un día no se controla y lo llega a matar por estrangularlo?).

**Pensó lisa.**

Lisa: ahora maggie creo que mejor debes ir a tu habitación no creo que debas estar cuando papá regañe a bart.

Maggie: de a cuerdo me voy cuida de que no le pase nada malo a bart.

Lisa: descuida evitare que papá lastime a bart.

**Y con una sonrisa en el rostro de lisa maggie supo que todo estaría bien y que no debía de preocuparse o de tener miedo por la seguridad de bart entonces maggie subió por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y es cuando se abre la puerta entrando bart, homero y marge lisa fue en dirección a donde iban ellos que era el comedor para empezar a hablar con bart, cada uno tomo asiento bart se sentó y en frente de el se sentó homero de el lado izquierdo de homero se sentó marge y de el lado derecho de bart se sentó lisa a su lado.**

Homero: bart! por el problema que causaste en la escuela ahora estas expulsado y no solo eso si no que ahora debó de pagar por tu desastre con el dinero que gano.

Bart: pues creo que esta bien es mejor dar ese dinero a una escuela que a moe para que te embriagues como siempre creo que eso te ayudara viejo

Marge: bart por favor tomate esto con mas seriedad estas haciendo que el poco dinero que gana tu padre sea para reparar tu pequeño accidente, a de mas esa era la única preparatoria en todo springfield que te acepto incluso sabiendo de tus antecedentes estudiantiles ahora que ¿harás de tu futuro bart?.

Bart: pues creo que podría aceptar la oferta de trabajo que me ofreció nelson?.

Lisa: nelson?.

Bart: si nelson, el me ofreció que trabajara con el en la disquera de su tío en shelbyville como ayudante o como conserje limpiando el piso podría mandar el dinero hacia acá por correo.

Homero: q-que rayos? Ningún miembro de la familia Simpson trabajara jamás en shelbyville ese nido de ratas.

Bart: entonces que sugieres panzón esa era mi única oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo.

Homero: no me digas a si que aun conservo mi figura!.

Dijo homero algo molesto.

Bart: huy si tu figura pero de ballena embarazada creo que el dinero que no gastaras en cerveza te ayudara a bajar unos cuantos toneladas de en sima.

Dijo bart en un tono burlón.

Homero:!ya vasta¡.

Grito homero lleno de ira con todas sus fuerzas, esto es lo que lisa temía que bart provocara a homero.

Lisa: (Ho no)

Es lo que pensó lisa en ese instante entonces homero se levanto de repente asiendo que su silla se caiga al suelo y con todas las fuerzas que tenia empezó a estrangular a bart

Bart: ahgggggg.

Era lo única que podía decir bart por un momento lisa y marge pensaban que Hera la habitual forma de homero de estrangular a bart el cual nunca lo pondría en peligro a bart pero….

Lisa: !no puede respirar¡.

**Lisa noto que esta forma de estrangular era mas agresiva delo habitual y pudo ver como por un momento bart casi deja de respirar.**

Lisa: mamá ayúdame.

**Marge se levanto de la silla asustada no sabia que hacer entonces vio como lisa se levanto de su silla y corrió al lado de homero tomando su brazo derecho y empezó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas el brazo derecho de homero para que homero soltara el cuello de bart entonces marge se dio cuenta de que ella también tenia que ayudar tomo el brazo izquierdo de homero y las 2 mujeres lisa y marge jalaron los brazos de homero con todas sus fueras asta que al final lograron hacer que homero soltara a bart el solo callo al suelo tosiendo mientras daba unas respiraciones desesperadas por aire para llenar sus pulmones.**

Marge: homero de tente ahora mismo!.

**Homero obedeció a marge.**

Marge: ahora explícame de verdad estrangulabas a bart con intensión de dañarlo a tu propio hijo?

Homero: pero marge el comenzó el me provoco a demás ya no aguanto que me insulte de esta forma

Marge: pero homero tu eres su padre y como tal se supone que no debes lastimar a bart eso no es correcto.

**Mientras marge le explicaba que no debía hacer daño a bart y por que lisa corrió así a donde estaba bart que aun seguía tirado en el suelo.**

Lisa: ¿estas bien bart?.

Bart: creo que si.

**Bart intento apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo para poder levantarse pero…**

Bart: haaaaaaaa!.

Lisa: que? que pasa bart?.

Bart: mi brazo.

**Dijo bart retorciéndose de dolor entonces lisa con cuidado tomo el brazo de bart y lo movió de nuevo solo un poco y bart volvió a gritar de dolor.**

Lisa: creo que tu brazo esta roto bart.

Marge: pero como?

Bart: creo que fue en la escuela.

Marge: en la escuela como sucedió.

Bart: es que cuando hice la mescla fui por el ultimo ingrediente que me faltaba pero cuando lo tome la mescla pereciera que exploto y me asuste retrocedí y me resbale con un banquillo y me caí creo que de hay me rompí el brazo.

Marge: hay que llevarlo con el doctor hibbert.

Homero: genial ahora debó de gastar mas dinero.

**Entonces homero, bart y marge fueron al hospital mientras lisa se quedaba a cuidar a su hermana maggie y la casa paso como 2 horas y bart, homero y marge llegaron bart venia con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo homero subió las escaleras y bajo de inmediato.**

Homero: escucha muchacho ya encontré un solución a esto, y espero y disfrutes estos meses descansando por el yeso.

Bart: por que?.

Homero: por que cuando te mejores te mandare a la escuela militar mas estricta y sebera de todo el mundo la escuela militar héroes de el mañana.

Bart: no puedes hacer eso!.

Homero: claro que puedo y lo hare hay estarás asta que te corrijan o asta que nuestro país te necesite en alguna guerra sin sentido según como lo decida el dueño el comandante roy roger.

Bart y lisa: que!?

Bart: eso no es justo.

Homero: tampoco es justo que yo tenga que pagar por el desastre que provocas.

Bart: pues yo pago los daños puedo conseguir algún trabajo.

Homero: claro que no ya esta decidido

Lisa: papá no crees que estas tomando una decisión muy drástica.

Homero: claro que no lisa esto le enseñara y estoy firme con my decisión ni tu ni tu madre me arán cambiar de opinión.

**Es cuando bart sabia que no podía hacer nada ni decir nada solo subió a su habitación azotando la puerta por la ira que sentía así a homero lisa dejo a homero y a marge discutiendo sobre la decisión que tomo el. Ella subió la es calera y toco la puerta pero bart no respondió a si que ella decidió entrar entonces vio unos libros tirados los cuales tenían una figura rectangular en medio que casi ocupaba todas las hojas de los libros entonces ella dirigió su mirada a la cama y a allí estaba bart acostado con unas cuantas licoreras en sus manos.**

Lisa: bart que estas bebiendo.

Bart: agua me ayuda a alejar mis preocupaciones y problemas.

**Entonces lisa se dio cuenta de que no era agua en realidad era licor.**

Lisa: bart estas bebiendo de nuevo verdad.

Bart: es que tengo problemas lisa esto me ayuda.

**Dijo bart dando un gran trago vaciando la licorera y arrojándola al suelo.**

Lisa: como pudiste ocultar esas botellas de mamá.

Bart: es algo que aprendí de homero y su santa y sagrada "biblia".

**Dijo bart la última parte con sarcasmo.**

Lisa: bart no tienes que terminar con el mismo Visio de papá dame la botella por favor.

Bart: no! Aléjate esto es mío.

**Entonces lisa se subió en la cama con bart y salto sobre bart en un intento de arrebatarle la licorera de sus manos.**

Lisa: bart démelo.

Bart: no consigue el tulló.

**Y así fue asta que lisa logro quitarle la licorera a bart eso fue un poco fácil ya que ella estaba encima de el en la cama y bart estaba sintiendo los efectos de el licor haciendo mas fácil quitarle la botella, en un movimiento repentino bart se giro con lisa haciendo que el estuviera arriba y ella debajo de el.**

Bart: dame la licorera lisa.

Lisa: no bart esto te hará daño.

**Dijo lisa sujetando con las dos manos la licorera con fuerza por si bart intentaba quitársela.**

Lisa: (creo que bart ya esta ebrio por el licor que tomo).

Bart: por favor lisa lo necesito.

**Dijo bart poniendo su mano derecha en la cama para apoyarse y poder acercar su rostro un poco más al de lisa**

Lisa: no bart.

**Pero por un momento tal vez era el efecto del alcohol que contenía el licor pero bart en ese momento empezó a mover lenta mente su rostro más cerca al de lisa ella vio eso y se quedo solo mirando pensando en lo que ella sabia que iba a pasar.**

Lisa: (de verdad bart hará lo que creo que hará d-debó detener lo eso no esta bien).

**Es lo que pensó lisa pero ella no se movió al parecer algo en ella le impedía detener lo que bart iba hacer.**

Lisa: (vamos detenlo…p-por que no puedo detener lo? por que no puedo empujarlo para que se detenga?).

**Ella aun se quedo sin hacer nada. Pero bart ya estaba uno centímetros de de que sus labios tocaran los de lisa se ha cerco un poco mas serrando un poco mas el espacio entre ellos los labios de el rosaban con los de ella lisa cerro lenta mente los ojos y….**

Toc, toc, toc.

**Bart rápidamente se alejo de lisa haciendo que no pudiera completar el beso con lisa como el intentaba hacer lo. Pero bart se movió tan rápido hacia atrás que hiso que el callera de la cama cayendo de espaldas dejando a lisa en la cama con los ojos cerrados esperando el beso de bart que solo falto poco para que el la besara pero que no paso.**

…

**Nota: bueno aquí esta la parte 3 espero les guste **

**Hay unas cosas que quiero decir primero intentare hacer por lo menos uno capítulos en total tal vez mas si se me ocurren mas ideas para este fic**

**Gracias por leer y comentar sobre el fic a **

anti-fresas12

Fan01

Googleman

Daisasuke

BartGirl

**Importante**

**Pero por algunos problemas que estoy teniendo hay una posibilidad de un 50% de que se sus penda la historia por un tiempo y hay otro 50% de que aun pueda continuarla pero me tarde mas en escribirla y subirla.**

…**.**

**Para **Daisuke **pues no me arrepiento si no es que no tuve tiempo para continuar la yo intentare continuar lo cuando tenga tiempo y creo que al igual que tu si no tengo review la continuare asta terminar lo no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar a si que terminar la es un hecho gracias por tu comentario en serio gracias y gracias por los ánimos **

**Para **fan01 ** intentare mejor mi ortografía para las siguientes historias gracias por decírmelo**


End file.
